


Мясо нингё

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Сирена [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, ritual flesh eating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Нингё- японская разновидность русалок. По преданию тот, кто съест мясо нингё, обретет невиданное долголетие.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Сирена [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мясо нингё

Теперь его волосы снова были длинными, как тогда. Они рассыпались по подушке – влажные, клубящиеся, живые и текучие как вода, и Хисаши зарывался в них пальцами, целуя податливый рот, гладкие скулы, прикрытые веки с острыми стрелами ресниц. Аччан едва заметно улыбался – его улыбка удовольствия была робкой и несмелой, он будто до сих пор стеснялся просить, зато когда ему давали то, что он хотел, когда он дорывался – терялся в наслаждении, захлебываясь от жадности и острого счастья. Как в полузабытом детстве, когда он долго не мог решиться вскрыть красивую упаковку, зато когда она наконец лопалась в его пальцах, набивал полный рот сладостей, почти не различая вкуса, просто упиваясь ранее недоступным.  
Хисаши знал, что нужно делать, чтобы Аччан потерял себя, чтобы его стоны стали слышны, а сильные руки впились в плечи, притягивая, направляя, показывая наконец, чего именно он сегодня хочет. Как и почти везде, в постели Аччан оставался бессловесным, но Хисаши это устраивало – между собой им редко нужны были слова. Хватало движений, касаний, горячих выдохов и тихих всхлипов, чтобы понять желания друг друга.  
Сегодня Аччан хотел поцелуев – и Хисаши целовал его, спускаясь от искусанных губ к шее, плечам, груди. К страшному шраму под левым соском, к которому он до сих пор не мог прикасаться без содрогания.

Тогда, почти десять лет назад, поднявшись в его комнату, новонареченный Аччан бессильно сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, и закрыл глаза. Пока Хисаши бегал за газировкой, он, казалось, даже не пошевелился, а потом выпил залпом две банки «Фанты» и наконец посмотрел на Хисаши, слизывая с губ сладкую пену. А потом вынул из кармана джинсов что-то, завернутое в пакетик от леденцов, и протянул ему. Хисаши развернул упаковку дрожащими от странного предчувствия пальцами – внутри был ломтик незнакомой сырой рыбы, очень свежей и красной, красней тунца.  
– Что это? – спросил он почти беззвучно.  
– Мясо нингё, – ответил Аччан, глядя исподлобья. – Съешь.  
Хисаши замутило.  
– Я не хочу жить вечно.  
Тут Аччан, кажется, впервые за все время их знакомства улыбнулся.  
– Это все сказки, – сказал он. – Ты просто будешь меньше болеть. Я ведь больше не умею лечить людей. Я больше…  
Он опустил голову, и Хисаши сел рядом с ним на колени.  
– Больно? – спросил он, кладя ладонь на плечо Аччана. – Это было больно?  
Аччан с явным трудом сглотнул, но заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть Хисаши в глаза.  
– Этого того стоило. Да?  
Он мог только кивнуть в ответ.

Этого того стоило. Судорожные всхлипы Аччана, пока он ласкает его ртом там, ниже, где все теперь было так по-человечески, так хорошо и понятно, так чувствительно и отзывчиво – это того стоило. Длинные ноги, обнимающие Хисаши за талию, пока он погружается в Аччана, будто ныряет с разбега в воду, и его несет на огромной упругой, ласковой волне – это того стоило. Звезды блаженства в распахнутых огромных, нечеловеческих глазах, пока Хисаши едва не сходит с ума от их общего, разделенного на двоих оргазма – это стоило того.  
«Я никогда от тебя не откажусь», – думал Хисаши, лежа рядом после и держа Аччана за руку в их вечном обоюдном нежелании прерывать физический контакт друг с другом. «Может быть, дело в том кусочке мяса нингё, которое проросло во мне и теперь никогда не отпустит. Может быть, так было предназначено с самого начала. А, может быть, я просто люблю тебя, водный дух.»  
Аччан, будто услышав его мысли, перевернулся на бок, обнял поперек груди, уткнулся носом в шею, и Хисаши кожей чувствовал его улыбку – теперь уже иную, довольную, счастливую. От него, как и всегда после секса, пахло грозой и дождем. Тревожный запах, но какой же приятный.

**Author's Note:**

> [Нингё](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%91_\(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\)) \- японская разновидность русалок. По преданию тот, кто съест мясо нингё, обретет невиданное долголетие.


End file.
